Nightmares and Awakenings
by Anya3
Summary: Vegeta has a nightmare that will change his life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Nightmares and Awakenings

  

    
    
    By: Anya
    Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, wish I did, but I dont.
    Distribution: FF.net and my anime site.
    *********************************************************************
    The colors swirled around Vegeta's head as he let the darkness
    envelope him into sleep. At first the images were blurry and unable
    to be made out, but as it came closer, they cleared up and there was but
    one image promenent above the rest.
    Bulma.
    She looked different though. Older. Not by much, but her
    face was slightly worn and there were bags under her eyes from apparent
    loss of sleep. Her eyes themselves were red more than the beautiful
    blue they usually were and small tear streaks stained her beautiful face.
    She had been crying and from the looks of it, alot. Her hair hung
    unattended over her shoulders.
    The entire situation, her looking down on him so miserably,
    unnerved Vegeta. The feeling inside him worried him as well. Pity,
    sadness....love? for this woman who stood looking so weary and worn
    over him. It scared him. What could make her so miserable?
    Her hand reached out and touched his cheek, though he could
    not feel it and fresh tears began to form in her face.
    Me? She is crying for me? But...why?
    Another face appeared beside hers, further back...Trunks.
    But this Trunks was different. He wasn't a small child as Vegeta knew
    him, but was not future Trunks either. He looked to be just entering
    his teens. His face was stern, but a sad look still sat apon it,
    though no tears came from him. He looked down at Vegeta, then
    placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. Vegeta watched as Bulma
    turned to look at Trunks before taking her hand away, turning around
    and leaving.
    He wanted to call out to her, Kami knew he did, but he
    couldn't. His voice wouldn't work, he couldnt even move. It was
    then that Vegeta noticed something new. His surroundings had
    become more clear. There was lace all around as well as silk and
    he was lying in something, but what he could not tell.
    Suddenly as he watched his son turn to leave everthing faded
    to black again, only to fade into another scene. This time he was back
    in his room...no, this was not his room...was it? It looked so different.
    It looked like a hospital. There were pans of water and blankets
    everywhere. Clothes smeared with blood. What had happened here.
    Then he noticed her. Bulma. She was sitting on the window sill
    staring out at the moon. (And yes i know the moon is gone but im
    saying it's back so HA) He tried his hardest to move and found
    that this time indeed he could. He walked slowly over to her and
    found his voice.
    "Woman?" he called, but she did not turn around, "Woman!"
    he got closer this time coming around to look her in the face. "WO-"
    his voice halted dead in it's tracks as he took in her face.
    Her eyes were closed tightly togather, tears streaming down
    her face in steady streams and small sobs were wracking her
    frame. He didn't know how he had missed them before, for now they
    seemed loud. She was crying with all of her heart. Again he tried
    to speak to her.
    "Wo...Bulma." he said, daring to use her name. "Bulma,
    why are you crying? What has upset you? Is something wrong with
    Trunks?" he asked but to no avail. Sighing he looked down getting
    frustrated.
    "vegeta..." she sobbed out, dropping her head and going into
    full out sobs.
    Vegeta's head snapped up and he reached out for her...only
    to have his hand pass right through her skin. Vegeta stared in shock
    as he noticed for the first time that he could see through his own
    hand...indeed, his whole body. But how could that be? That would mean..
    "Why did you leave us??.....Why....why did you leave....me....."
    Bulma sobbed out, her sadness permeating the room, making Vegeta's
    heart catch in his throat. He watched as she looked back up to the
    sky with tears in her eyes. "You never told me, Vegeta. I needed
    to know so badly...now i'll never know....."
    "What? Know what??" he asked frantically.
    "I'll never ever know...if you ever loved me..." she sobbed
    and collapsed down against the wall across from him, sobbing her eyes
    out.
    For once in his life, Vegeta sat back shocked, frozen and unable
    to do anything about the situation. 'I'm dead? But how? How did I
    die? And how can my death make the woman so miserable??...I
    never said...I never told her that-.....I thought she knew I-' he
    couldnt' even finish his own sentence, all he could feel was the
    pain and sadness that radiated from her as he watched her stand and
    stare out the window before moving closer. She wasn't going to-
    Vegeta watched in horror as she fell from the window towards
    the ground further and further-
    Vegeta sat up in bed with a loud gasp. Looking around quickly
    he picked up his hand, relieved to see that it was not transleucent
    any longer, but whole and flesh. He gave a huffing laugh before
    looking around the room. It was just the same as he had left it
    before he went to sleep. Gasping he suddenly remembered the
    dream and jumped up and dashed out of his room towards where he knew
    Bulma's room was. Not even bothering to knock, he barged into
    the room. The scene that greeted him there, caused him to sigh in
    relief. Bulma had been fast asleep , though now she was awake
    thanks to him and was well and just like he'd last seen her the
    day before.
    "Vegeta??" she asked groggily, wiping her eyes, the
    annoyance apparent in her tone. "What are you doing in here? Look,
    if you need something to eat, just go-" before she could finish,
    Bulma found herself nearly knocked back by the force of Vegeta's
    body colliding with hers. His arms were tight around her, making
    almost impossible to move and it sounded as if he were...crying??
    "V-vegeta? What-" she couldn't speak anymore, to afriad to
    ask what had brought this strong stubborn man to collapse to
    tears in her arms. All she could do was wrap her arms around him and
    hold him. Comfort him as best she could.
    After a few minutes, he sat back up and took her face in the
    palms of his hands and stared into her eyes. "Your alive." he
    whispered and before Bulma could contemplate the meaning of his
    words, she found her lips pressed to his. Shock took over for the
    first few minutes, then she closed her eyes and returned the
    kiss she thought would never come. He had never been so affectionate
    to her before and she would be damned if she would pass up the
    chance at having the man she loved in her arms for at least one night.
    Pulling away from her, he closed his eyes and pressed his
    forehead to hers. "I promise." he said, loud enough so she could hear,
    but soft enough not to wake Trunks, "I promise this to you woman, I
    will never, NEVER leave you without telling you I love you. I promise,
    on everything I have. On my honor and on my Sayjin soul, I will
    never take this life for granted again."
    Bulma was in complete shock. This wasn't Vegeta. It
    couldn't be. He would never say such things to her...would
    he? It was true, she felt he had taken her for granted for a long
    while now, but for him to so suddenly come to her and tell her he
    was sorry? That he would never leave her without-
    "You love me?..." Bulma's whisper was almost unable to be
    heard, but with his sensitive hearing, he heard her clearly and
    looked up into her soft blue eyes.
    Vegeta couldn't speak. He had been so....afraid
    of those words. Yes, afraid, for the longest time to ever admit it,
    but he did love her. "Yes." he paused, then a smile, not a smirk,
    but a real smile spread over his face, "Yes woman, I love you. I
    love you more than I know how to say..." he trailed off, getting
    lost in her eyes before claiming her lips again. This time Bulma
    wasted no seconds returning the loving kiss and let him hold
    her to him. This was more than she had ever dreamed.
    The kiss went on for what seemed an eternity before the
    two broke apart again, and when they did Bulma was smiling. "Oh
    Kami Vegeta, I love you." she laughed and hugged him once more,
    holding him as closely as she could. And if she had any say in
    the matter, she would never let him go.
    The End
    Sequal? Yes? No? Im thinking of doing a Lemon sequal so LET ME KNOW if
    you want me to do it! :D
    


	2. Beginning the dream lemon

Beginning the Dream   
  
by: Anya  
Disclaimer: I WISH I owned anything in this story, but I don't! *sob* oh   
well, on with it...  
Distribution: um, same places as it's predicessor (yes I KNOW I spelled   
that wrong) This is the sequal to Nightmares and Awakenings. And   
YES I know Veggie is a bit OOC, but it's for the mushy purpose of my   
luvy dovey story. hehe Please R/R BUT NO FLAMES! I dispise flames   
and they are rude.  
  
A/N:And now! The much asked for sequal! This story is dedicated to   
Squirrel, Asia, Duo's Dame (I'll explain in this fic, hon about the   
beds), and Razzbari! ThAnx for your Reviews guys!!  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Beginning the Dream  
  
  
  
Vegeta held onto Bulma tightly, keeping her as close as possible   
as his breathing slowed. The nightmare had been so real, so vivid. He   
honestly didnt' know what he would do if it ever truely happened.   
Pulling his wife to him, he now regretted his decision to have separate   
rooms. After Trunks had been born he hadn't seen the need to sleep in   
the same room, he could simply come and take her whenever he felt   
the need. He hadn't needed a silly human woman 'snuggling up to   
him' in the middle of his rest period. (A/N: See?) But now, he understood   
her reasons. Nightmares like that could leave a man ready to cling to   
a human like a weakling child, but Vegeta found that at the moment, he   
didn't care if he seemed like a weakling. All he cared was that she was   
alive and she was here and that tonight, and the rest of her life, she   
was his.   
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
He thought about retorting, but took a moment, then thought   
against it. "I am fine...now, woman." he sighed.  
  
"What happened Vegeta? Tell me what's wrong...please?"   
she pleaded with him. She had to know what had brought the strong Saijyin   
warrior to tears and to her arms.   
  
"It was nothing woman."  
  
"Vegeta-"  
  
"Hush wo-Bulma, I do not wish to speak about it. I do not wish   
you to speak at all." he whispered running his hand through her hair   
and pulling her in for a deep kiss.  
  
'Who am I to refuse?' she thought before returning the   
kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. She could hear his breathing   
start to pick up again and knew exactly what he wanted and she wasn't   
about to deny the man she loved comfort in her arms. And now she knew,   
she knew it wasn't just sex to him, he had told her. He loved her. She   
knew how hard that must have been for him to say after all this time, but   
she was thankful to hear the words come from his lips, even if it had   
taken something that brought him to tears to do it.   
  
She felt Vegeta pushing her back onto the bed and the softness   
of the pillow as she sank her head into it. He started kissing his way   
down her neck towards her ear. "Be mine, woman, be mine for tonight   
and every night." he whispered. Tears filled Bulma's eyes and she   
tightened her arms around her Saijyin Prince.   
  
"Always." she whispered back before meeting his mouth in a kiss   
again.   
  
Vegeta slipped his hands inside the bottom of her night shirt   
and ran them up, pulling the garmet off of her in the process. Bulma   
broke the kiss and let him pull it off of her top. She watched as Vegeta   
stared at her exposed skin, his eyes alight with passion, before   
he kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hand   
wandered down her side to her breast, gently taking it in his palm,   
making Bulma moan. She ran her hands over his bare back, seeing as   
how he normally slept in his sweatpants. Running her hands down as   
his continued to administer to her, she slipped them under the hem of   
his pants and played her fingers over the tender flesh of his lower   
back, searching until she heard a groan and knew she'd found the little   
patch of hair where his tail used to be.   
  
Vegeta moaned into her mouth as she rubbed the sensitive spot   
with her fingertips, making his growing erection almost too hard   
to bear. Knowing that he would need her soon, he lifted up and   
watched her suprised face as he ripped the small pajama bottoms   
off of her hips and down her legs to throw them across the room. Next   
went her panties, flinging to the floor nearly ten feet away. At a   
slower pace, Vegeta sat back and ran his hands down her sides,   
listening to her breathing as well as her heart rate pick up. Running   
his hands over her stomach, he outlined her little belly button before   
continuing down, outlining her womanhood with his fingers.   
  
Bulma caught her breathe as he slowly examined her. He'd never   
payed this much attention to her before, nor had he ever gone this   
slow. She watched as he dipped his fingers into her, making her gasp,   
before pulling them up to his lips. She felt her heart skip as he tasted   
her on his fingers and she closed her eyes, afraid she would faint if she   
watched his teasings any longer.  
  
Vegeta knelt over her, sliding further down the bed and ran his   
tongue along her small stomach, feeling her muscles fluttering under   
it. He traced his way down and along the inside of her thighs until he   
came apon where he knew she wanted his tongue to go. He had done this   
once before and enjoyed the noises she had made. Vegeta wondered   
if he could make her scream louder this time, then though better of   
it, as it might wake their son. Leaning forward, he inhaled her scent   
before running his tongue lightly over the soft blue curls.   
  
"Oh my kami..." Bulma breathed as she felt his tongue enter her.   
He hadn't done this in quite a while and it felt like this time he   
wasn't going easy on her as his tongue and fingers swept roughly   
in and out. Bulma moaned as he found the spot that drove her crazy.   
She could already feel it building inside her, the tingling sensation   
rushing through her stomach and downward until she couldn't hold it   
in anymore. Grabbing a pillow, she stuffed it over her mouth and moaned   
loudly, making sure she didn't wake the child only down the hall   
from them. Shudders wracked her body until no more could come and   
she had to push Vegeta from between her legs to make him stop.  
  
She tasted sweeter this time, that's all Vegeta could   
think as he moved up. He needed her. It wasn't just a question of   
wanting her anymore, it was a question of needing. He couldn't see   
himself without her, or his son any longer. They had a bond now,   
something deeper than he had ever thought possible. He quickly discarded   
himself of the sweatpants and returned to the bed. Moving himself   
over her, he wrapped his arms around her back as he entered her   
gently. Vegeta heard her gasp and leaned down to kiss her deeply as   
he began to move within her. Yes, this was something even more than   
he could ever had imagined. On Vegetasai, bonds were normal, but   
bonds of this measure were very rare and something to treasure, and   
that's exactly what he planned to do with this woman. Treasure the time   
he had.  
  
Bulma held onto his arms as he tightened his grip, bringing   
her in closer to his sweat covered body as he moved faster. She knew   
he was close. His thrusts were erratic and desperate and she wasn't   
far behind, hearing his breath in her ear. She took his ear between   
her teeth and gently chewed on it. This sent Vegeta over the edge,   
his body shaking as his orgasm took over. He thrust harder, sending   
Bulma into hers as well. She grasped onto his body as they both came   
down, gasping and panting, covered in sweat. She watched in   
amazement as he lifted himself above her, running his hands through   
her hair and kissed her with such tenderness it was hard to believe   
he was the stiff warrior he was. Returning the kiss, she rolled with   
him as he fell to the side, pulling her body to his and tucking her   
into his arm's fold.   
  
Resting his head on top of hers, Vegeta stared off into the   
darkness, thinking about the bond and the life ahead of him. Things   
had to change, he knew that, but for some reason beyond him, he   
didn't seem to mind changing all that much. Staring back down at   
the now sleeping woman in his arms, he kissed her forhead before   
pulling the sheet up over them and drifting off to sleep himself.   
Tomorrow there would be questions, there was no doubt about that, but   
for now, he would sleep and tell the woman of the bond when the time   
came.  
  
  
  
THE END.   
  
A/N: Ok, yes I was a little out of it, so it may not make sense,I   
dont know, Im all hyper today and not really paying attention, but   
PLEASE, let me know what you think! NO FLAMES! R/R!~ 


End file.
